


Enough

by besettelse



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besettelse/pseuds/besettelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Hillary snuggle after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

She was already in bed, reading, when he came in. It was late, as usual, and he was still poring over a classified document. His glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. She disentangled herself from the covers and walked over to him, slipping a warm arm around his waist from behind.

“Mmm.” He absentmindedly kissed her on the forehead.   
She gently took the paperwork out of his hands and laid it on the nightstand.   
“It’s late. You can finish reading it tomorrow.”

With a nod of assent, he set his glasses on top of the forgotten papers. He changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. She watched him from their bed, until she began to feel drowsy.

She was nearly asleep by the time he slunk into bed. He leaned over her to turn off her lamp. As he pulled his arm back, her fingers found his, and he reached over to stroke her cheek. In the darkness, they found each other, and he kissed her so sweetly that she felt her heart breaking.   
“Bill—“ she whispered, breathlessly.   
“I love you, Hillary.” He said, finishing her sentence. 

Her heart felt full, and she couldn’t find the words to tell him how she felt.  
“I’m in love with you.” she whispered softly.  
He pulled her closer. “I’m yours.” 

 

At the end of the day, all they had was each other.

Maybe it was enough.


End file.
